


Officiating in the Battle Field

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Anne get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officiating in the Battle Field

Jasper tiptoed around the base, back towards the bushes where Anne and Akela were waiting. That was the annoying thing about Hydra; their cells were soundproof, so it’s not like they had any idea they were under attack, but they were scary enough to make him cautious anyway.

“Did you get a head count?” Akela asked.

“Yeah. There’s a lot of them. But I also saw a few of our own in there that haven’t turned yet.”

“Who?” asked Anne. “How many?”

“A few of our doctors. Some kids from the academy. About ten altogether.”

Anne sighed, either in relief or resignation; it was hard to tell.

“I think we should do this now,” Jasper said. “Just in case we don’t come back out.”

“Don’t say that,” said Anne.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not missing another opportunity. Last time was too close.” He turned to Akela. “Do we need a Bible or something?”

“Hang on; I’ve got one on my tablet,” she said, digging around in her bag.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. “You can download the Bible?”

“Apparently. I could. Okay. You ready?”

They nodded.

“This’ll be the short version. Jasper, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Anne, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss. Quickly.”

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips, grinning.

“Do we remember the plan?” said Jasper.

They nodded.

“Good. Let’s go.”


End file.
